


Broken Bonds

by UndeadDolly



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Apologies, Biting, Bullying, Cutting, Discrimination, Jealousy, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadDolly/pseuds/UndeadDolly
Summary: The Kingdom of Lucis was not spared from the discrimination of omegas. In fact, Prince Noctis had his fair share of bullying and teasing the omegas of Lucis. What will make him stop and change, though? Perhaps his frequent target, a bright and bubbly blonde omega, crying in front of him and muttering out choked sobs of why. He had never said anything before. But, Prince Noctis could hear him loud and clear, repeating the word tattooed on his left wrist.





	1. Chapter 1

For many centuries, Alpha and Omega dynamics haven’t changed for the better. In fact, the discrimination against Omegas has heightened. The Kingdom of Lucis was not even spared from the discrimination against Omegas. After all, Prince Noctis had his share of bullying and teasing the Omegas of Lucis. Even so, the conduct of Prince Noctis and his entourage disgusted the citizens. However, the people of Lucis were afraid of speaking out against the monarchy. 

 

“Hey, Highness! There goes your usual. Isn’t he looking a little extra nice today?” a nobleman’s son said, swinging an arm around Noctis’s shoulder. “The little bitch is probably going to his chemistry class. You wanna jump him, Highness? Or, I can do the honors for you?”

 

“He’s getting a little bit boring for me. I want someone new to toy with,” Prince Noctis said, scanning the throngs of students spilling out into the hallways. “How about him? Do you see that blondie? I think I like him. He’s pretty like a girl.”

 

“Yeah, I see him. His name is Prompto. He’s a photography nerd,” a Crownsguard’s son said, grimacing as the blonde slowed down and scrolled through his camera. “Are you sure about this? He’s super quiet and doesn’t bother anybody.”

 

“Don’t tell me you’re one of those Omega sympathizers?” the nobleman’s son said, cringing at the thought and then turning back to Prince Noctis. “Go for it, Highness! He’s really pretty. I’m sure the little bitch won’t even turn you down.”

 

XOXO

 

While students rushed around him, Prompto stood in the middle of hallway and fiddled with his camera’s settings. However, he had been grabbed soon and shoved up against the wall. Out of fright, he had dropped his camera and released a small squeak. As his body slammed against the wall, he had noticed his captors and panicked. After all, he had known about Prince Noctis’s sinful conduct with Omegas such as himself.

 

“You’re cute. But, I bet a bitch like you knows that already,” Prince Noctis said, sliding down the blonde’s shirt from his shoulder. “Come on, Prompto. Won’t you relax? I’m sure you’ve already done this plenty of times.”

 

“Why, Your Highness? Why are you doing this to me?” Prompto asked, squirming around as sharp teeth sank into his right shoulder. “Owww! What are you doing? It hurts! Please stop!”

 

“Shut up! It’s not in your place to question,” Prince Noctis said, throwing the blonde onto the ground as his left wrist burned. “You’re seriously crying? It seems that’s the thing your lot is so good at nowadays. Come on, boys.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon arriving at home, Prompto had immediately ran inside of his bathroom and dug through the cabinets. Once he had found a razor, he had tugged the sleeves of his shirt up and cried. After all, he could clearly remember Prince Noctis’s mocking voice still inside of his head. As he looked down at his wrists with the razor, he had slid it through the tattooed words and muffled his cries. 

 

“ _ You’re cute. But, I bet a bitch like you knows that already _ ,” Prompto read in a whisper, watching his blood gush through the slit and drip into the sink. “I don’t want a soulmate anymore. A man like Prince Noctis can never change. His hatred for Omegas is just too strong.”

 

“Sweetheart, are you okay in there?” Prompto’s mother asked, tapping her knuckles gently against the bathroom door. “Come on, young man! Supper is ready. You don’t want your food to get cold. Your father and I are waiting downstairs.” 

 

“Of course, mom! I’ll be down in a minute,” Prompto stuttered, quickly cleaning the bite mark with alcohol and placing a bandage over it. “It still hurts … ”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had arrived at the palace, Prince Noctis loosened his tie and flopped down onto his bed. However, he had noticed that the burning on his left wrist just wouldn’t stop. So, he had tugged the sleeves of his shirt up and looked down at his wrist. In an instant, he had frowned and read the tattooed words of his soulmate.

 

_ “Why, Your Highness? Why are you doing this to me?” _ Prince Noctis read in a soft mutter, hearing the blonde’s frightened voice in his head as well. “This can’t be. I can’t be stuck with an Omega as my soulmate. I deserve a Beta.”

 

“You can’t fight against whom the Gods chosen for you. Who is this soulmate of yours, anyway?” Ignis, his royal adviser, asked. “His first words to you are filled with fear. What did you do, Noctis? Don’t tell you bullied him just because he’s an Omega?”

 

“We were just playing around. It’s no big deal,” Prince Noctis said, hearing an exhausted sigh and then footsteps heading towards the bedroom door. “You’re seriously going to tell on me. Come on, Ignis! I don’t want to sit through another lecture!”

 

XOXO

 

Upon being summoned, Prince Noctis stood in the throne room with his arms crossed. Beside him, stood his friends but with frightened facial expressions. In front of him, his father sat and glowered at him with an annoyed and aggravated stare.

 

“Noctis, I am very disappointed in you. For goodness sake, you are the Crown Prince of Lucis. How can you soil your image and the image of Lucis with these disgusting actions?” King Regis cried out, standing up and frowning down at his son. “Let me see your arm. His exact words are, “W _ hy, Your Highness? Why are you doing this to me? _ ” Oh, Noctis! Starting from tomorrow, I want you to apologize to this boy. He is your soulmate. You must treat him with respect and love.”

 

“I don’t want an Omega as my soulmate. They’re pathetic and weak. They just cry and whine all the time,” Prince Noctis cried out, angering his father who banged his walking cane against the floor to silence him. “I’m telling the truth. A Beta would be much preferred.”

 

“You’re spouting nonsense! Oh, dear son of mine, I worry for you. I cannot have the next future king of Lucis hold these beliefs. I cannot have Lucis reverse back to those horrid times,” King Regis said, sitting down and shutting his pale emerald orbs. “Your Omega, Prompto Argentum, is far from a weakling. That is all I’m going to say. If you want to know more about him, I suggest you court him. He won’t open up otherwise. This conversation has ended. You will do as I say.”

 

“Yes, Your Highness. I will do as you say,” Prince Noctis muttered, bowing and walking out of the throne room with a frown. “I can’t believe this. I have to apologize to that little blondie tomorrow.”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Leave me your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Once he had arrived at school, Prompto inhaled and cautiously walked through the front doors towards his locker. He just didn’t feel safe anymore and could hardly be blamed for it. The recent attacks on omegas were getting out of hand and no one was doing anything about it. Not only that, but he felt unsettled and unnerved about Prince Noctis and his entourage deciding to target him.

 

“Hey, Prompto! Can you please help me study for tomorrow’s test?” a classmate from his math class asked, while putting his hands together in a pleading motion, as the blonde photographer rolled his sapphire eyes and shyly nodded to the tall beta. “You’re the best. And, I’ll make it up to you. After school tomorrow, I’ll take you out for coffee or something.”

 

“Of course, I’ll help you study. I mean, I don’t mind. It’s no big deal to me or anything,” Prompto said, while hugging his textbooks tightly, as his beta friend furiously crimsoned and looked down at the ground also in a shy manner. “Where are you going to take me, somewhere nice?”

 

“It’s a surprise! You’ll find out tomorrow after school” his friend said, while nervously meeting his sapphire orbs, as the blonde giggled and clutched his books tighter. “We better get going now. I’ll see you in class. Bye, Prompto.”

 

XOXO

 

From his locker, Prince Noctis glared at his toy and that thieving beta conversing with each other. In an instant, he had felt jealousy and rage rushing through him. He didn’t like the thought of his belongings parading around in the company of other alphas or betas. If they did, then he would usually teach them a lesson about it. He was very possessive, after all. 

 

“Damn, Highness! That little skank of yours is playing around with others. You ain’t enough for him or something?” his noble friend chuckled, while swinging an around his shoulders, as his elegant ebony eyebrows knitted together in annoyance and anger. “Find another plaything, man. That little blondie ain’t worth it.”

 

“Shut up, Malachi! He just needs to be taught his place. You need to as well,” Prince Noctis said, while throwing his friend off him, as the nobleman’s brat frowned and followed in stride behind him. “You’ll either address him with respect or don’t address him at all. Understood, Malachi?”

 

“Fine, Your Highness! What’s gotten into you, though? What makes this one so special?” Malachi asked, while earning another glare from his prince, as the dark haired lad just turned around and started walking away. “You won’t tell me, will you? Why not, Highness?”

 

XOXO

 

Upon school ending, Prompto had begun feeling frightened of stepping out into the hallway again. His heart harshly pounded inside of him and his breathing came out in rugged pants for air. However, he still ventured out into the hallway and hoped Prince Noctis and his friends weren’t around. He needed to meet up with his friend in the library, after all. But, he was unlucky. 

 

“Are you avoiding me,  _ Prompto _ ? You shouldn’t do such a thing. It doesn’t make me very happy,” Prince Noctis said, while stepping up to him with a smug grin, as the blonde backed into the lockers. “I heard you've got plans with someone else tonight. What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue, sweetheart?”

 

“Please, Your Highness, please leave me alone! You're scaring me!” Prompto cried out, while hands held his sides, as lips lightly pressed against his collarbone. “What are you doing? Let go of me!”

 

“Calm down, darling. You need to learn to relax. Your pretty face looks much better with a smile,” Prince Noctis said, while brushing away golden bangs before stepping aside, as the blonde immediately bolted down the hallway. “I hope your little date goes well.”

 

XOXO

 

As he reached the library, Prompto leaned against the wall and tried to calm down. However, he just couldn’t and noticed his eyes were watering. In an instant, he had reached up and wiped at his sapphire orbs, sleeves soaking quickly with teardrops and clinging to his skin. 

 

“There you are, Prompto! I was waiting for you inside the library. What are you doing out here?” his friend questioned, while reaching out and grabbing his shoulder, as the blonde lowered his head and pushed passed him. “Are you okay? If you aren’t feeling up to it, I don’t mind.”

 

“No, I’m fine. You shouldn’t worry about me. Where’s your table, Alex?” Prompto asked, while navigating through the library’s hallways, as his friend followed closely behind him with a concerned expression. “Don’t be such a worrywart.”

 

“Hey, I’ve been wanting to ask you something for awhile now. Are you dating Prince Noctis?” Alex asked, while frowning and looking down at his math textbook, as the blonde slammed his own textbook down onto the table with loud thud. “I’m sorry, Prompto! I shouldn’t have pried.”

 

“It’s fine, Alex. His Highness and I aren’t dating. We will never date, in fact. They aren’t my type,” Prompto said, while flipping through his textbook, as his friend frowned continuously and kept staring down at the table, unable to meet the blonde’s eyes. “Alex, what’s wrong?”

 

“I’m sorry, Prompto. I just panicked from sniffing His Highness’s scent on you,” Alex said, while the blonde blushed and touched his collarbone, as his friend chuckled and finally looked up. “I overthink too much. I’m sorry, Prompto. I really am.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon arriving at his house, Prompto had darted upstairs and straight into the bathroom. In an instant, he had quickly stripped out of his clothes and filled the bathtub with water. As he stepped inside of the bath, he immediately started scrubbing at his collarbone with a washcloth. He desired to rid himself of any traces of Prince Noctis. Could he really do such a thing, though? Could he truly rid himself of his soulmate’s scent?

 

“Why me? Why target me, of all people? What’s so special about me?” Prompto muttered, while letting his teardrops finally fall, as he glared down at his forearms with disgust and revulsion. “Is he trying to ruin my life on purpose?”

 

“This isn’t fair! This isn’t fair at all,” Prompto cried out, while hugging his knees, as the bite mark on his shoulder stung from the hot water. “Why are alphas so prejudice against omegas? What did we even do?”

 

“I don’t deserve this,” Prompto said, while clawing at his forearm, as fresh red welts formed on his pale skin. “I don’t deserve a soulmate like Prince Noctis!” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Please leave me your thoughts.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon drifting through the hallways, Prompto quickened his pace and powered walked towards the math buildings. He just wanted to arrive at his classroom quickly and avoid any chance encounters with Prince Noctis and entourage of abusive alphas. With his head lowered and books clutched tightly, he pushed through the throng of students and staff members. 

 

“Hey, Prompto! How are you? Are you ready for the test?” Alex asked, while looking through his notes before class started, as the blonde plopped down in his seat and smiled at the tall beta. “What am I saying? You always get straight A's.”

 

“You’ll do fine. We studied a lot yesterday,” Prompto said, while looking through his own notes, as his friend grinned in agreement. “Where are we’re going after school? Tell me, Alex! I need to know if I’m dressed appropriately!”

 

“Don’t sweat it, Prompto! You always dress nicely. You’re a photographer and all,” Alex said, while blushing at his own words, as the blonde brushed aside his sunshine locks and giggled in amusement. “You should think about modeling. You deserve to be behind a camera, too.” 

 

“That’s so sweet of you, Alex. It’s no wonder why all the girls gush over you,” Prompto said, while biting down on his lower lip, as his friend chuckled and looked away in shyness. “The teacher’s here. Good luck on the test!”

 

XOXO

 

Once school had ended, Prompto had been walked out into the parking lot by his friend. He felt safe when with the tall beta. His heart didn’t dangerously pound and nor gasps of air choked him. His whole being, in fact, just felt safe and protected in the presence of his friend.

 

“Damn, Alex! You’ve got a nice car,” Prompto complimented, while snapping a picture of the black sportscar, as his friend proudly smirked and opened the door for him like a gentleman. “Why, thank you, kind sir!”

 

“My parents bought it for me on my birthday. It’s my most treasured thing yet,” Alex said, while pulling out of the parking lot and driving towards the highway, as the blonde photographer snapped pictures of the setting sun and of his friend driving. “We’re going to a club. It’s awesome, dude! They’ve got the prettiest people working there. Clubs are your scene, right?”

 

“Sure, I like going to clubs. You get to meet pretty people and all,” Prompto lied, while turning his head away and chewing on his lips, as his friend continued cheerfully chatting and not noticing his hesitance and discomfort. “The music is great, too.”

 

XOXO

 

As an omega, Prompto didn’t enjoy clubbing or anything of the sort. He was frightened and fearful of those aggressive and arrogant alphas who didn’t take kindly to be being rejected. He, in fact, usually avoided clubbing but he couldn’t do so right now. He didn’t want to upset his friend, after all. 

 

“Loosen up, Prompto! It’s Friday!” Alex said, while heading towards the bar and placing an order for drinks, as the blonde whimpered and attempted sticking close to his friend. “What’s the matter? You said clubs were your scene.”

 

“It’s just I don’t know anyone really in here. And, I bet you do,” Prompto said, while slowly sipping his drink, as the tall beta grabbed his hand and yanked him towards the dancefloor. “We’re seriously gonna dance? What about my drink? Alex, I feel awkward.”

 

“Come on, Prompto! It’ll be fun. You’ll like it. You can also take pictures,” Alex said, while pulling him onto the dancefloor, as the blonde rolled his sapphire orbs and tried to relax a little. “I knew you could dance. You seemed the type, anyway.”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had met new people and made friends from other high schools as well. In fact, he had started even enjoying clubbing a little bit. However, he still kept aware of his surroundings, making sure not to be left alone in the club anywhere. But, he had been pushed into a horde of strangers once the song changed and people pushed themselves onto the dancefloor.

 

“Hey, boss! Don’t you smell royalty in here?” someone asked, while sweaty people pushed and shoved him around, as his heartbeat began thudding and hammering from the fear building up inside of him. “I think the brat’s soulmate is around here somewhere.”  

 

“I think it might be this one,” a deeper voice said, while foreign fingers coiled themselves around his slender wrist, as the blonde gasped and attempted to turn towards the crowds for help. “The prince sure is lucky to have such a cute omega. It seems he isn’t keeping him happy, though. Why else would bitches go clubbing for?”

 

“Who are you people?! Please let go of me!” Prompto cried out, while thrashing around in the stranger’s strong grip, as a hand slipped over his mouth and muffled him. “Help me, Alex! Mmph!”

 

XOXO

 

In due time, Prompto had been dragged outside of the club and into the woods. He was thrown to the ground and pinned down by the strangers. His sapphire orbs began watering and spilling teardrops down his pale freckled cheeks. His heartbeat hammered and thudded inside of him as well. After all, he was afraid of the things these strangers were planning to do with him. 

 

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” Prompto asked, while struggling and squirming around to free his slender wrists, as the disgusting group of alphas just sneered down  at him. “Who are you people?! Let go of me! Let go of me! Alex!”

 

“If you don’t shut up right now, I’ll cut off that little whore tongue of yours! You see, I don’t like the Lucis family very much. They’re aren’t fair to their allies. So, I wouldn’t mind hurting you. You are Prince Noctis’s little omega, after all. That makes you one of them,” the leader said, while tightening his grip, as the blonde turned his head away and whimpered in fear for his life. “You’re cute. I’m sure the prince wouldn’t mind sharing you. He doesn’t like omegas, anyway.”

 

“No! Please don’t do this! Please don’t do this! You can hold me captive. You can starve me. You can kill me. But, please don’t do this to me,” Prompto begged, while furiously thrashing around and attempting to escape, as the sounds of a wolf howling in a distance could be heard. “Don’t … Stop … Stop it!”

 

“You’re feisty! I wonder why the prince isn’t taking better care of you. If you were my omega, I would have made you complacent a long time ago,” the leader said, while grabbing his jaw and laughing in amusement, as the blonde squeezed his blue orbs shut and heard the growls of the wolf coming nearer and nearer. “If I hurt you, then I hurt him. It’s just the way things have to be, little omega.”

 

XOXO

 

However, Prompto was saved before the thugs could do anything to him. A beautiful black wolf had jumped out of the distance and saved him in time. It leaped onto the alpha holding him down and bit into his shoulder. The rest of the thugs had gotten scared and ran away before the wolf could do anything to them. 

 

“You didn’t want him. So, I took him,” the leader said, while standing up and holding his bitten shoulder, as the blonde scooted into the corner and watched his savior in action. “What does it matter to you, anyway?”

 

“Give up, boss! You’re bleeding and hurt. Let’s just go,” a follower cried out, while running away further inside of the woods, as the wolf growled at the leader who groaned and ran away with his followers. “Come on, boss!”

 

“They’re finally gone,” Prompto mumbled, while dropping down onto his knees and fainting, as the wolf walked into the darkness and a silhouette of man morphed into shape. “What … Who are you? Ugh … ”

 

* * *

 

 

**A/N:** What do you think? Please leave me your thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Upon returning to the palace, Prince Noctis had been told to wait outside in the hallway while his omega got checked out for injuries and minor cuts. In due time though, he had heard his bedroom door opening and darted up. His royal advisor stood in the threshold with an unnerved and concerned facial expression. It worried him and he instantly tried dashing inside of his bedroom. But, he was soon stopped and brought back out into the hallway again.

 

“Calm down, Noctis! I need you to listen to me,” Ignis said, while holding his shoulders in a firm gentle grip, as his midnight blue orbs lowered and squeezed shut in unease. “Those brutes didn’t hurt him. You got there in time. Still, I found something alarming when checking him for injuries. I think you should see.”

 

“Why won’t you tell me? What is it, Ignis?” Prince Noctis asked, while looking down at the sleeping form of his omega, as the elder man sighed and pulled the blonde’s shirt sleeves up to reveal cuts running through the soulmate identifier tattoo. “What the hell? Were those done on purpose? Did he do that to himself? Ignis, I don’t understand!”

 

“Hush, Noctis. He’s sleeping right now. If he awoke and saw you, I don’t think things will work out for the best,” Ignis said, while leading him out into the hallway again, as his heartbeat hammered in an anxious manner. “You’ve hurt him. He believes you don’t want an omega as a soulmate and therefore hate him. Your resentment of omegas scares him as well. It’s why he hurts himself, to rid all the traces of you on his being.”

 

“What can I do to fix it, though?” Prince Noctis asked, while balling his hands into fists, as his advisor released an exhausted sigh and frowned. “I was stupid. At first, I didn’t understand what I felt for him. But, I know now and I want to fix things between us.”

 

“That won’t be so easy. Your actions cannot be forgiven just like that. You’ll have to work for it. You can start though by giving him some space,” Ignis said, while pushing up his glasses and walking away, as the ebony haired prince nodded and curled up on the sofa in his wolf form. “You should rest, Noctis. I need to talk with His Highness for awhile.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon awakening, Prompto had shot up and quickly started looking around himself. He couldn't recognize his surroundings at all and began panicking. He didn't know where he had been taken to, after all.

 

“You're awake, I'm glad. We've got a lot of things to discuss,” Ignis said, while smiling and walking towards the bed, as the blonde gasped and started scooting backwards out of fear.“There's no need to be frightened of me. I'm not going to hurt you.”

 

“Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?” Prompto asked, while tugging the blankets up to his chin, as his sapphire orbs watered with teardrops. “I just want to go home.”

 

“Relax, Prompto. You're at the palace. No one is going to harm you,” Ignis explained, while sitting down at the edge of the bed, as the blonde shook his head and started sobbing even more. “What's wrong? Why are you so afraid?”

 

“What am I doing at the palace? I can’t be here. I have to leave,” Prompto cried out, while attempting to sit up, as the royal advisor grabbed his shoulders and pushed him down back on the bed again. “What are you doing? Let go of me!”

 

“Prompto, I need you to calm down. You’re not in danger here. No one is going to hurt you, not even Prince Noctis. He's changed for good,” Ignis said, while releasing an exhausted sigh, as the blonde covered his face and cried. “It's true, Prompto. He won't hurt you anymore. He cares about you. He's your soulmate, after all.”

 

“That's a lie! Prince Noctis is horrible. I don't want to be his soulmate, “ Prompto said, while burying his face into the pillow and crying, as the royal advisor stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. “I just want to go home.”

 

XOXO

 

For the longest, Prince Noctis had been standing outside of his bedroom and listening to their conversation. When his royal advisor came outside though, he had peered inside of his bedroom and saw the blonde sobbing into a pillow. His heart broke at the sight and he instantly looked away in shame.

 

“He hates me. What should I do now?” Prince Noctis asked, while lowering his head and hearing the bedroom door gently shut, as his royal advisor sighed and shrugged in dismay. “I want him, Ignis. He's my soulmate.”

 

“You need to give him time. I'm sure he'll turn around,” Ignis said, while leading him towards the throne room, as he heard the sobs coming from inside his bedroom get louder and louder. “Come, Noctis. Your father would like to have dinner with you.”

 

“Hey, Ignis. You said Gladio was just like me as an alpha. You forgave him, though. Why did you?” Prince Noctis asked, while hearing his advisor chuckle, as his cheeks crimsoned ruby red. “You said you would tell me.”

 

“He changed and apologized for months. I got tired of him acting all clingy and mopey. So, I forgave him. But, I didn’t forget how he used to be. I guess there will be always a part of me which will remember his cruel nature,” Ignis said, while lowering his emerald green orbs, as the dark haired prince stopped and turned to look at his advisor. “What is it, Noctis?”

 

“Do you think Prompto will always remember me as cruel?” Prince Noctis asked, while clenching his fists, as his midnight blue orbs narrowed and stared down at the ground. “You're not saying anything. So, I guess yes.”

 

XOXO

 

Upon awakening again, Prompto felt his body tingling in some strange sensation. He whined and buried his face further into the soft pillows, pleading for sleep to come again. However, he had remained awake and engulfed inside a pleasing strong and sickly sweet scent. It surrounded him and intoxicated both his body and mind with wanting more. It was, in fact, making his skin sweat and sensitive to touch. The blankets, sheet, and pillows all alike held this strangely strong and sweet scent. Who’s scent could be so powerful, though? Whose could it belong to? Why was it making him feel this way, most of all?

 

“It’s _his_ , of course! He’s my alpha, after all. This must be his room, too. How could I not notice in the beginning? His scent is literally everywhere,” Prompto muttered, while scrambling out of the king sized bed, as he darted towards the bedroom doors and flung it open. “ Prince Noctis!”

 

“I sensed you were awake. I just wanted to talk to you,” Prince Noctis said, while walking inside and shutting the doors behind him, as his sapphire orbs widened and body backed away. “Don’t be scared, Prompto. I’m not going to do anything. I just wanted to see you. You’ve been on my mind for so long. God, you smell so good.”

 

“Your Highness … ” Prompto mumbled, while his back touched the bedroom wall, as arms coiled around his waist and pulled him into an embrace. “You said you wouldn’t do anything …”

 

“You’re shaking. Do I scare you that much?” Prince Noctis asked, while leaning back and peering down into his sapphire orbs, as slender fingers coiled around his forearm which also bared his tattoo and cuts. “I’m so sorry, Prompto. I promise I won’t ever hurt you again.”

 

“I don’t believe you!” Prompto cried out, while pushing his alpha away and running towards the bedroom door, as he flung it open and ran out into the hallway with the prince chasing after him. “Leave me alone! I don’t want to be your soulmate!”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Please leave me your thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

Upon arriving in the palace courtyard, Prompto rushed towards the gates and started rattling it. However, the iron gates wouldn’t budge and his hope began dwindling. Despite feeling defeated, he had clutched onto the steel rods and squeezed his sapphire orbs shut. After all, Prince Noctis had chased after him on all fours and he didn’t want to turn around and face him. So, he had continued clutching the gates and keeping his back turned towards the Crown Prince.

 

“It’s just me, Prompto. I understand you’re afraid. You don’t need to be afraid of _me_ , though. If you’d like, I can drive you home,” Prince Noctis said, while the blonde photographer immediately turned around, as his sapphire orbs spotted his alpha standing atop the stairs, not close to him yet. “It’s the truth. Come with me, Prompto. I’ll take you home.”

 

“I can’t trust you, not after the nightmare you put me through,” Prompto asked, while watching the elder boy descend down the stairs, as his heart raced and body backed away again. “You’ve called me horrible names. You bit me. You pushed me to the floor. So, why can’t you understand? Why can’t you just leave me alone? I don’t want anything to do with you.”

 

“I’m sorry, Prompto. I was so stupid and such a jerk. You’re my soulmate and I hurt you. But, I promise I’m going to treat you better from now on,” Prince Noctis said, while reaching out and hugging him gently, as he picked up again on his alphas sweet scent. “I won’t hurt you ever again.”

 

“How many times do I have to say it? I don’t believe you! Alphas like you never change! You guys are all alike. You run around treating omegas as shit and just because you’re physically superior than us. What kind of lame reason is that to justify treating me as crap?” Prompto cried out, while squirming around and pushing him away, as his sapphire orbs started watering and brimming with teardrops. “I won’t ever forgive you.”

 

XOXO

 

As he stared into those tearful blue eyes, Prince Noctis felt heartbroken and he didn’t know what to do or say anymore at this point. After all, if he continued trying to reach out, he knew that the blonde omega would continue pushing him away. But, if he didn’t try anything at all, his soulmate would continue running away and perhaps into the arms of someone else.

 

“What is going on here? What’s with all the noise?” Ignis asked, while descending down the stone steps, as a muscled brunet followed closely behind him. “What did I tell you, Noctis? Gladio, will you please escort His Highness back inside? I’ll take care of you, Prompto.”

 

“Of course, Iggy!” Gladio said, while chuckling and throwing an arm around Noctis’s shoulders, as the Crown Prince frowned and looked behind him one more time. “Come on, lover boy! You have training tomorrow. You need to rest up. Because, I ain’t going easy on you anymore.”

 

“Those two give me a headache everyday. Well, anyway, we should get going. I’m sure your parents are worried about you,” Ignis said, while leading him towards the Regalia, as the baffled blonde slid into the backseat and kept quiet. “I should warn you, though. As His Highness’s soulmate, you really aren’t safe out in public anymore. I’m sure you’re already aware. Last night you were attacked, but Prince Noctis had gotten there in time to save you.”  

 

“I remember last night. I was out with my friend, Alex. We got separated in the club, though. And, I got dragged out into the woods by this group of men. They were awful and disgusting. I thought … I thought no one would hear me screaming, ” Prompto said, while staring out through the tinted windows, as emerald green orbs looked at him through the rear-view mirror. “But, then, I saw this wolf. It was so beautiful and big. It saved me. It carried the scent of His Highness. Do you think Prince Noctis really changed? Should I give him a chance?”

 

“Ultimately, I think you should decide that, not me. But, I believe you know deep down already,” Ignis said, while pulling up into the blonde’s driveway, as emerald and sapphire orbs met each other. “Your heart will guide you, anyway. You won’t even know it. You’ll see, Prompto.”

 

XOXO

 

Once he had walked inside, Prompto sighed and watched his parents sleeping together in each other's arms. However, he didn’t bother waking them and trudged upstairs instead, not wanting to face their wrath at the moment. After all, he needed time to think things through. But, he needed some space the most. Because, he was feeling suffocated by everything and everyone around him.

 

“Who am I kidding? He did change. I just don’t want to forgive him,” Prompto muttered, while sitting in his bathtub, as it filled with hot water and warmed his cold body. “It’s hard to forgive him and it’s hard to forget, too. But, if it weren’t for him, I would be dead somewhere in the woods.”

 

“What should I do? He’s my soulmate, my alpha. I can’t change who the gods chose for me,” Prompto said, while looking down at the tattoo on his forearm, as he hugged his legs and pouted. “I guess I could just wait. I don’t have to make a decision right now.”

 

“I still have to thank him for saving me,” Prompto whispered, while turning off the water, as he sighed and closed his blue eyes. “How do people forgive and forget? How do they do it? I don’t understand. Why is it taking me so long?”

 

XOXO

 

After his bath, Prompto climbed underneath his blankets and tried to fall asleep. However, he just couldn’t and kept tossing and turning around. His skin tingled, heat churned inside of his stomach, and his entire bedroom felt incredibly hot. He whined and curled his fingers around the blankets. He didn’t know what was happening. Or, perhaps he just wanted to deny it. But, he couldn’t stop thinking about his alpha. Why, though?

 

“What the heck?!” Prompto cried out, while sitting up and throwing the blankets off of himself, as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a bottle of heat suppressants. “I can’t believe I was thinking about him. His scent is so strong.”

 

“Screw this! I’m going to take a cold shower,” Prompto said, while stripping out of his clothes and wrapping a towel around himself, as he walked out into the hallway and into the bathroom again. “It’s so hot …”

 

“So, what is it? My body is attracted to him, but what about my heart?” Prompto muttered, while clawing at his forearm again, as he stood underneath the spray of cold water. “It isn’t fair! Why do people up there get to play matchmakers?”

 

XOXO

 

As the night carried on, Prince Noctis tossed and turned around in bed. After all, he just couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. His heart raced, his stomach churned, his skin sweat, and his mind filled with images of his adorable omega. If that wasn’t too much already, his blankets and sheets smelled of  his soulmate. His sweet scent was driving him insane. He just wanted to hold his omega, to kiss him, and then to pound him into the mattress.

 

“What the fuck?” Prince Noctis cried out, while tugging at his dark locks, as he sat up and walked out onto the balcony. “His face … It’s so cute … I want him.”

 

“He doesn’t want me, though. He’s always scared and crying. And, it’s all because of me,” Prince Noctis muttered, while the cool wind blew through his hair, as his body cooled down and unclouded his muddled mind. “What should I do?”

 

“Maybe I should just do what Ignis said. Maybe I should just give him some space. But, I don’t want to,” Prince Noctis confessed, while peering down at the palace’s courtyard, as he clutched the balcony railing and sighed. “If I do, he’ll just drift further away!”

 

XOXO

 

Once the weekend ended, Prompto returned to school and continued with the daily grind. Upon opening his locker, he heard his nickname and released an exhausted sigh. After all, he had just wanted to forget about last week’s drama. But, he just couldn’t, not with Alex questioning him.

 

“We searched the entire club for you. We even blew up your phone. Where did you go?” Alex said, while he nervously chewed on his lower lip, as the tall beta frowned and leaned in closer to him. “What happened, Prompto? I’m your friend. You can tell me.”

 

“I’m fine, Alex. You don’t need to worry about me,” Prompto said, while closing his locker and trying to walk away, as the other boy reached out and grabbed his arm. “Hey, what are you doing? Let go of me.”

 

“Okay, fine! You don’t have to tell me. But, when you’re ready, I’m here to listen to you,” Alex said, while the blonde smiled and stopped squirming around, as the tall beta pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and revealed his tattoo. “I met my soulmate at the club! It was the bartender! He’s an omega and an university student. We’re going on a date this weekend.”

 

“Oh … I’m happy for you,” Prompto said, while his heart shattered a little, as his lips tugged up into a cheerful but fake smile. “Congratulations! I hope you guys stay together forever. We should get to class now.”

 

XOXO

 

As class ended, Prompto trudged through the hallways with a sad expression. His lips turned downwards, his sapphire orbs watery, and his heart broken because the one person who treated him nicely was now taken from him. He felt conflicted, though. His heart longed for Alex, but his body desired his alpha. He just couldn’t understand why. What made him want Alex? And, what made him want Prince Noctis?

 

“Oh, I’m sorry! I wasn’t paying attention!” Prompto choked out, while bumping into someone, as he quickly apologized and looked up. “Prince Noctis?”

 

“It’s okay, Prompto. You look a little spaced out, anyway. Are you feeling well?” Prince Noctis asked, while reaching out and brushing sunshine strands out of the blonde’s blue orbs, as his soulmate shied and blushed a little. “What’s wrong? Did someone hurt you?”

 

“No, Your Highness, I’m fine. But, I want to thank you. You saved me the other night from those thugs. If it weren’t for you, I would probably be dead,” Prompto said, while timidly looking into those midnight blue orbs, as the Crown Prince smiled and pulled him into a hug. “I should have thanked you earlier.”

 

“Just use my name, okay? With you, I’m not a prince. I’m just your soulmate,” Prince Noctis said, while the blonde blushed harder, as his stomach churned and sent heat southward but the tardy bell rang soon and he quickly pulled away. “Don’t run off after school, either. I don’t want you walking home, not after that attack.”

 

“Um … okay,” Prompto agreed, while lowering his blue eyes, as he tried to calm down and especially his unusually hot body without knowing what he exactly agreed to. “See you later, Noctis.”

 

* * *

 

 

 **A/N:** What do you think? Please leave me your thoughts.


End file.
